Mobile electronic devices such as laptop computers, tablet computers, smartphones, and other devices often use rechargeable battery packs as a source of electrical power. The batteries are generally arranged in rectangular battery packs, however, recent advances in battery technologies allow for battery packs to be produced with a curved shape. Mobile electronic devices often have housings that are curved to be more ergonomic and comfortable for a user to hold with one hand. A battery pack with a curved shape may be incorporated into a curved housing more easily, allowing for further enhancement to the shape of the housing. However, other components within the housing (e.g., circuit boards and electronic components) cannot be readily produced with curved shapes and thus limit the design of the housing.